A Heart like a Black Hole
by Tallybird
Summary: I love Wally, I really do! Then why does Wally keep doing this to me? Maybe I'll feel better if I... if I... Slightly onesided Rob/Kf. Rated what it is for self-inflicted torture
1. Confessions

Okay, I read a really touching story that kind of went between birdflash and spitfire and in the end Wally had to choose which one he wanted to be with. It kind of inspired this. I will say though, the ending I have planned… doesn't go along with who I would personally put with whom and why they should be a couple, but I'm putting those feelings aside because I really do think this ending will have more impact than what I would want to happen.

But, the ending is far away, so I've still got time.

I don't own YJ

* * *

He'd always had a crush on Wally… ALWAYS. From the first time Batman introduced him to the fastest kid alive he'd been hiding a secret about him deep in his heart. He hadn't known until they formed the team that it was a crush, but looking back on it he realized that's what it was. He was just too small and innocent back then to realize it.

It was the combination of a few things that made Dick realize his true feelings towards Wally. The first was the constant craving to be with him. Weather he was sitting in his room and thinking how much more fun it would be if he were there, or if they were put on different teams for missions, he had this weird feeling in his stomach that went away when Wally was there. It even became not enough just to be in the same room as him. He would always gravitate to Wally and end up next to him.

The second thing was the tug in his chest that he felt when Wally flirted with Megan and later Artemis. At one point he had to pretend Wally was flirting with him so he wouldn't burst into a rage of jealousy.

The third reason was that he always wished Wally would be the one to save him. Whenever he was captured he didn't just wish to be rescued, he wished it would be Wally to do it. He realized it's meaning when he started to wish Wally would save him when Wally was back in Central and he was being held hostage by the Joker in Gotham. He knew the distance was nothing for Wally, but it was obvious Wally wasn't coming.

The last reason was how he always seemed to train harder and spar better when Wally was watching. He didn't want Wally to think he was weak. He had to impress him every chance he got.

If he hadn't realized his feelings before, he would definitely know them now, because the way he suddenly felt hot and his mind cleared, not to mention the urge to fling himself forward onto his protector, was telling him that this was the person he wanted. They were so close. If Dick inhaled too deeply their chests would collide, that's how close they were.

"Whoa! Hey, Dick… you alright?"

"I… I- uh… yeah," he replied, blushing.

Wally glanced back at the large book case that had just fallen over, right where Dick had been standing. "Are you sure?" he asked as he looked into his face. "Wow, we are really pressed up against each other here, huh?"

Dick couldn't help but just stare into Wally's emerald green eyes as the red head continued to pin him to the wall, out of harm's way. "W- Wally? I, I- uh…"

"You want to know something?" Wally interrupted, "In about three seconds I'm going to make out with you, and after that I'm going to ask you to be my boyfriend. Is that alright, Boy Wonderful?"

"I- uh…"

"Great!" Wally said as he pushed his lips into Robin's.

And that is how this dreadful story of heartbreak, pain, suffering, and sacrifice begins.

* * *

There you go! Really, I hate this chapter for several reasons. The first being Wally seems WAY too impulsive to just suddenly kiss Dick out of the blue, but that's kinda one of the theams later on in the story; Wally just can't control himself. Another reason is the mood here is kind of happy when the rest of the story will be completely dark and angsty. Really, the whole point of this fic is that when Dick *spoilers* Wally with *spoilers* Dick *spoilers* and Wally *spoilers* but then Dick tries to *spoilers* and Wally has to *spoilers*… Uggh! Explaining why I don't like this chapter would be so much easier if you knew the plot.

Please review! The more you review, the more motivated I am to get the next chapter out.


	2. What it Means to Date Wally West

What is this? Two chapters in one day? I must be on a role! that or this chapter is incredably short... If i had to guess I'd say the latter...

Also, It was going to get angsty by now... but I want to go a bit into the relationship than i orrigionaly planned before everything goes to hell. So, It will be kinda typical Kf/Rob date fic for a few more chapters with just a bit of hinting at future events sprinkled in. Then we'll get to the fun angsty stuf!

* * *

He rode home in the passenger seat of the Batmobile in silence. A million thoughts were running through his head, all pertaining to one subject… Wally. What should he tell Bruce? Should he even tell Bruce? If so, when? How? What would he say? Would he be okay with it?

Oh, Wally, the problems you cause! I guess I'll hold off on telling Bruce… at least until I can figure out how to tell him. But, what now? Should I just go on like I have been with Wally or am I supposed to act different around him now? I've never done this before… what if I screw it up?

Just then he got a text from the very red head in question.

Hey! You want me to run you to the Mountain tomorrow? We can stop and get pop-cicles on the way! Wadda ya say Boi Wonderful?

Well, Bruce will be at work in the morning… and taking the zeta tube would be rather boring.

Sure, why not? I love pop-sicles!

Oh, I'm sure you do…

Well that was odd.

What do you mean? What's wrong with pop-sicles?

Oh, nothing. C ya tomorrow, Robalicious!

"Who're you texting?"

He almost screamed and dropped his phone. He felt like he'd just been caught doing something incredibly dirty. "Uh… it's no one. Just… just someone from mathletes asking about a formula…"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy," Bruce said as he eyed his young ward.

"I'm just…" Dating Kid flash? Keeping it secret from you? Feeling extremely guilty for what Wally did? "…I'm just really tired."

"Wakey, wakey! Early bird catches the Wally!"

"…Wally?" he said groggily as he rubbed his eyes, "Wally! What are you doing here? How did you get in my room?"

"Oh, Alfie let me in, he said as he stared at the acrobat tangled in the midst of his sheets. "Boxers, huh?" he said with a smirk.

He threw his pillow at Wally, which of course he dodged easily. "Oh come on! Do you want to see my underwear to make it even? Huh?" he said as he tugged at the waist of his pants, suggestively.

"N- n- no!" he screeched, as he shuffled over to his closet.

"Hey, guess what?" he said with a pervy tone.

"What?" he said as he sifted through the clothes

"You're… in the closet!" he giggled.

"Grow up will you?" he said as he slipped on a shirt.

"Never! I'm like Peter Pan! I'll stay young and stupid forever… as long as you're my Wendy Bird."

He sighed, "Very nice analogy, I applaud you, but you do know in the end Wendy leaves Pan and gets married to another guy, right?"

"Then you can be Tinker bell," he beamed, picturing a tiny little Grayson flying around sprinkling pixie dust on the Joker.

He sighed as he pictured his three inch tall self being shoved in a drawer. "Let's just go already!" he said as he slipped his sunglasses on.

When they finally got their pop-sicles, Dick couldn't help but notice how Wally stared at him every time he licked or sucked at his treat. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, Boy Blowjob," he smirked under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

Oh yes... pervy Wally's always fun! betcha can't guess what my sister gave me to eat as I was just spell checking this... Yeah! a Frikin Pop-sicle! It's like she knows! (i swear she wasn't reading it... shes too young for the world of fan fiction0

Anyways, reviews are love. And when people show me love, I return it in the form of chapters.


	3. Worried and Hurt

I love how all the reviews for the last chapter mentioned the pervy Wally! Anyways, no long rant today, just the chapter, so get to reading

Yj's not mine

* * *

He got a tingly feeling in his stomach as he watched Wally lick the last little bit of his frozen treat. Wally noticed his staring but he didn't acknowledge it, just internally laughed at how cute it was when he was blushing like that. When Wally finally looked back over to Rob, he immediately shoved his pop-sicle in his mouth and looked away way too obviously.

"Come on Rob, let's go to your room!"

"My- my room?" he stuttered.

"Yeah," he said as he picked him up, bridal style, "Your room." He set him down only once they were inside his spare room in the cave.

"So, uh, we can play video games or watch a mov-mffgh!"

"You really need to shut up," Wally said as he detached his mouth from the blushing boy. When he reattached it this time he let his tongue gently flick against Dick's lips, earning a surprised squeal. "Hey, a bit of tongue never hurt anyone, now did it?"

"Well, I- uh… I guess I'm just not used to it is all…"

"You've never kissed anyone have you?" Wally chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll teach 'ya," he said as he put his arms on either side of his shoulders, trapping him between the wall and himself.

Dick shook a little under him as Wally leaned forward again, this time to the side so his mouth was brushing against his ear, "You know, for someone who gets pinned down and trapped on a regular basis, you sure are tense," he said as he moved back forward, kissing along the soft line of his jaw as he did so.

Dick's body felt tingly from the contact. The contact he was so unused to but suddenly craved. He began to gingerly respond, lightly kissing back when Wally had his mouth pressed against his. He still shrieked when Wally tried something new like lightly bighting his lower lip or slowly moving his hands towards the waistline of his pants. But, Wally knew where not to cross the line… right?

Apparently not! He mentally screamed as Wally slipped his fingers beneath the denim of his jeans. He pushed him away slightly, just enough not to offend him but still let him know that was off limits, at least for now.

"You're so cute," he chuckled.

Now, a week later, that line had been and was meant to be crossed. Sometimes Dick marveled at how fast their relationship was moving, but that's what happens when you're dating a speedster. However, as fast as things were moving, they still hadn't told anyone. Wally wanted to keep it a secret, and he understood. As frustrating sometimes as it was to have to, he kept the secret like Wally wanted.

This relationship was the best thing to ever happen to him, except maybe when Bruce adopted him. He really loved Wally, and if Wally wanted to go fast and keep things secret, he'd do it. He had to. He just loved Wally so much, he couldn't even imagine life anymore without him. He was truly the thing he cherished most, and sometimes he worried Wally didn't feel as strongly as he did, but then they'd kiss. When they kissed, all doubt was erased from his mind.

A couple days later and Dick was worried. He was worried he wasn't enough for Wally. He worried Wally was bored of him. He worried so many things and didn't know whether he was just being paranoid or actually had reason to worry. Wally's kiss, the one that could erase all doubt from his mind, became something to doubt. His kisses had lost passion; they'd lost that magical quality they used to have.

A few more days later and he found the answer to all his problems. He'd been looking for Wally everywhere but couldn't find him. He finally heard what sounded like his laughter coming from the training room and grew suspicious. He stayed at the doorway, only slightly looking in so he wasn't seen.

Wally was sparring with Artemis. They were having a great time throwing each other around and dishing out blows that were easily blocked. At one point Wally gained the upper hand and managed to peg Artemis to the ground.

What he saw next shook his very core. The person he loved, with all his heart, with every fiber of his body, was kissing someone else. And. It. Stung. It ripped his heart out right through his chest.

* * *

Angsty enough for ya? Well the next chapter gets to the part I've been waiting to write because it's the whole point of the fic. Yaaaaaaay!

Review and junk…


End file.
